(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an approval authority registration system which comprises terminals, a database, and a database management apparatus interconnected via a network, and in particular relates to an approval authority registration system that registers, with the database, approval relation information sent from the terminals which shows relationships between approval-authorized persons and approval object persons.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In conventional organizations such as companies, the clerical process of registering information of the correspondence between superiors and subordinates or the clerical process of transferring a request for approval from a subordinate to a superior has been dealt with collectively by a specific department, such as the accounting department or the personnel department, which is indirect to the parties concerned. With such a system structure, the employees can focus their energy on doing their own work, and the specific department can collectively manage the clerical processes of the other departments from an independent point of view. This makes it possible to effectively prevent fraudulent activities such as a fraudulent registration of correspondence between a superior and a subordinate in terms of approvals.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-180114
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-315234
However, due to the quickly changing industrial structures in recent years, business operations are often reorganizing or newly creating organization units to go with the flow of the times. This makes it difficult to maintain the collective management of clerical processes of the departments by such an independent department, making it inevitable to transfer at least part of the clerical processes to the other departments.